You're a woman now
by Megsworld123
Summary: Based on the song "Urawmnnow" by Otep. After the passing o a marriage law, Hermione is forced into an abusive relationship with no way out. Rated M for a reason. Rape, foul language, and abuse. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone. I promised myself I would never do three things while writing fanfiction, and in one story I have managed to do them all. 1) I will never write a one shot. 2) I will never write a fic based on a song. 3) Draco will NEVER be abuse Hermione in any shape or form.**

**I found the song "Ur a wmn now" by Otep on my ipod and I had this haunting story in my mind, and I had to write it. I strongly suggest you listen to the song before or as you read this story. It will set the mood for it.**

**I do not own Harry potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes rape, abuse, and foul language. This story does not have a happy ending.**

**I was surfing through my old word documents when I found this. I also found a story I had written called my simple life. I completely forgot about it, and will be continuing it as soon as possible.**

_**Stars litter the sky  
>The moon is shining high<br>This soft, September night  
>Two lovers creep out of sight<br>A maiden dressed in white  
>With copper hair<strong>_

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked as she followed him closely. She did not like the fact that they were headed in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"We are going to talk." He replied simply changing directions at the last minute and started toward the great lake.

"Maybe I do not want to talk with you." She said simply as she stopped walking and folded her arms.

Draco turned quickly and was instantly in her face. "Because of this stupid marriage law, you are to be my wife. That means you talk when I say it is time to talk, and you fallow me when I say it is time to come. Do you understand me?" Venom spewed with every word. He grabbed her arm and gave her a small tug to make her come.

She winced at his grip. This was not the first time he had grabbed her there, and the bruises were fresh enough to radiate with pain. Of course she would follow him and do whatever it is he said. Not because he was to be her husband, but because he was something new she had never experienced before; a new adventure to go on.

She followed him to a small secluded area by the lake. She looked over at the castle to find comfort, but found that a nearby tree had blocked her view. It made her uneasy to know he could make her feel isolated that easily.

_**Restless for adventure  
>She don't care<br>That the wolf is in disguise  
>She's been ensnared<br>He got the devil in his eyes  
>&amp; stylish flair<br>He shoves her to the ground  
>Her soul begins to drown<br>A sky full of eyes where the stars should be  
>A sky full of eyes watching silently<strong>_

"This is why you brought me out here?" Hermione said with a laugh. Of course this had to be one of his jokes.

"This is not a laughing matter, Hermione. Malfoy men have needs, and as my future wife, it is your job to make sure all of my needs are met." He looked at her sternly with his arms crossed.

"I will not sleep with you." She said just as firmly. Sure, she was no virgin, but that did not mean she would go and give it up to any man who demanded her to. Engaged or not, it was her body and her choice.

"You will do as I say." He said taking a step closer to her, his eyes now dangerous slits.

"This is a waste of my time." Hermione said as she turned to walk away. She had only made it a few steps before she felt his hands clasp her arm. She felt him tug at her before throwing her to the ground. Pain exploded in her back, and she found it hard to breath.

She heard him say a few words quietly, and shuttered as everything got colder. She looked down at her body wondering where the sudden chill came from. It took her a moment to realize she had no clothes on. She felt the weight of his body down on hers, and choked back tears as pain exploded between her legs. She closed her eyes thinking of anything but what was happening to her. She pushed the tears far away, vowing to never cry in front of this monster.

_**You're a woman now  
>You've become a woman now<br>The weight of the cradle has broken the bough  
>You've become a woman now<strong>_

"We need to talk." Hermione said firmly placing her hands on her hips.

"Can't you see he is busy?" Pansy said from her seat next to Draco. Hermione knew something was going on between them, but she didn't really care. If he wanted to run around with some slut, it was none of her concern. By law they would be married, but in her book they would be nothing more than forced roommates.

"I don't care what he is doing. I want to speak to my fiancé." She said making sure Pansy saw the ring on her left hand.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak to me." Draco drawled from his seat on the sofa. She clenched her fists to hold back the angry tears. He was the reason this conversation needed to be had in the first place.

"I don't remember giving you permission to whore around with some slut." Hermione said cocking her head in Pansy's direction. She watched as the young woman flared up with anger.

"Listen here you fat bitch-" Pansy started to say as she stood up.

"Pansy dear, I am not fat. I am pregnant." She said holding her belly that had started to show a slight bulge.

Draco stood up and looked at his wife to be. "I will owl my father. Our wedding will have to be sooner than expected."

_**Mama woke me up at dawn  
>She helped me get my best dress on<br>She braided flowers in my hair  
>So sweet was the summer air<br>I'm to meet my groom down by the sea  
>A perfect stranger to correct me<br>The judges arrive in pairs of 3  
>Don't be scared, just relax &amp; breathe<strong>_

Hermione looked in the big mirror next to the big window. She didn't know if these things were actually big, or if she felt so small in this entire process. It was her wedding day, and she felt like she had no control.

"Honey, you look so beautiful." Her mother said as she fussed over her hair. Her mother was constantly telling her that pregnancy suited her.

She looked out the window and realized that people had started to file in. She wanted to tell them all to go home, that her wedding was not something to celebrate. From today on, she would live a life being told what to do and how to act. That wasn't something she wanted for herself, let alone her unborn child.

She heard the music begin to play and took a deep breath.

_**Good girls hold real still  
>Surrender your free will<br>They cracked the crown  
>To pluck the pearl<br>Here, on the jagged edge  
>Of the world<strong>_

She walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father. She felt nervous butterflies and wondered if maybe that was her baby kicking for the first time? Was it too early for that?

She blocked out the man talking about love and such. She wanted to inform everyone that this is not love. Their child was not a love child and this marriage was an imprisonment.

She, of course, was willing to bear this imprisonment for the sake of her baby. Even if her marriage was a cold shell, she would have the love of a baby to keep her going.

Once again, she put her hand on her belly. She knew Draco wanted a boy, but she hoped for a beautiful baby girl.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Draco say a loud "I do."

Hermione had a feeling of dread deep in her gut as her "I do" came closer. Once she said the words, she knew that her fate was sealed.

_**You're a woman now  
>You've become a woman now<br>The weight of the cradle has broken the bough  
>You've become a woman now<strong>_

_****_"Damn it! Can't you do anything right?" Draco screamed as he grabbed his wife by the arm and twisted her around to face to mess she had created.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please stop." She whimpered looking at the dinner she had dropped on the floor. She had been walking with the plate of food in her hand when she tripped over a baby toy, causing her husbands outrage.

"Why do you keep doing this? Why would the ministry set me up with someone so worthless?" Draco fumed. Hermione quietly started cleaning up the mess. The abuse had started a few months after their daughter, Amelia, had been born. He mostly screamed, but slowly became increasingly violent.

Hermione stopped cleaning the mess up when she heard crying in the distance. She let out a sigh and made her way to the baby room.

"Shhh. Come here, little one." She said picking the little girl up out of the crib. "One day we will make it out of here. I promise." She kissed the baby on the forehead and rocked her back to sleep.

_**Standing on the welfare line  
>My daughter clinging to my side<br>I see the faith in her eyes  
>I whisper, baby we'll be just fine<br>I'll get a good job  
>&amp; we'll find a new place<br>I'll work real hard  
>&amp; we'll make our escape<br>I promise you I will get us through  
>Together we will bloom<strong>_

"Come on sweetheart, time to go to the babysitters." Hermione said shaking the sleeping girl.

"Can't you stay home today? I want to play with you." The little girl said sitting up and rubbing her stormy grey eyes.

"I have to go to work." Hermione said smoothing out her waitress uniform. She was lucky to find a muggle friend who owned her own business, and she was even luckier her friend was looking for a new waitress. "We can play later, honey." She picked up the little girl and smoothed out her bushy blond hair.

"I want to go home. I miss Teddy." Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. She was afraid her daughter would say she missed her daddy. Then again, he never paid much attention to the little girl who looked so much like him.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be fine." Hermione kissed her daughter on the head, hoping that maybe one day her words would come true.

_**You're a woman now  
>You've become a woman now<br>The weight of the cradle has broken the bough  
>You've become a woman now<strong>_

"I will be with you in just one moment." Hermione called as she heard the bells from the shop door.

"No, I think you will help me now."

Hermione turned around and dropped the towel she had been using. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I have come for what is mine."

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. [:**_

_**Megan.**_


End file.
